Project Tranquility
by Stealash
Summary: After the world has been changed join Captain. Tim Andrew Zerz aka Taz and Staff Sargent. Vergil aka Verg as they hunt for ark tech that just might restore the world to its original state.


Project Tranquility

This is the story of a group of the few soldiers that survived the battle of defiance. This group is known as the defiant few. Join Captain Tim Andrew Zerz, Aka Taz and Staff Sargent Vergil Aka Verg (OC) as they roam the badlands in search for a way to restore the Earth back to its original state.

Chapter 1 Part 1: The Votan Colony

The Votan were a peaceful race who looked to earth for help when their star system started to collapse. The Humans didn't want an invasion but that's not what the Votans were trying to do. What made it seem like they did invade was that they packed up everything including their wildlife into arks, and went out in search for a suitable star system to restart their civilization but they did it in a none hostile way. Now while the Votans were trying to convince the Humans into letting them be allowed on earth they ran out of supplies, something happened to where their arks started to blow up. At that point they started evacuating and do to the atmosphere the humans were oblivious to what was happening all they saw were thousands of alien drop ships being deployed so what did the humans do they tried to counter this so called invasion. Then conflict arose that lasted thirty three years this is known as The Pale Wars.

Chapter 1 Part 2: Code Name Project Tranquility

During the Pale Wars the human leaders got a spec ops team to go to the Votan leaders to try and arrange a ceasefire. At this point the only thing that was keeping this battle going was soldiers following orders. Both sides agreed that too much blood has been spilt in vain but who could tell what would happen next. The Votan leaders agreed to the ceasefire at that point troops were being told to withdraw, the Votan leaders sent word up to main ark which was the only intact ark left that it could enter earth's orbit. It started it's decent until all of a sudden an ark broke off its connection to the main and plummeted to earth crash aground and changed the earth forever. The blast seemed to be a domino effect because after an arkcore detonated the whole ark armada detonated. The arkcore ended up terra forming the earth, changing land masses and caused the Pale Wars to last another ten years. The Pale War ended at the hands of the troops, the troops saw how much blood had been shed in vain so they called a ceasefire.

Chapter 1 Part 3: The Ark Hunters

After the Votan armada blew up there have been fragments of arks that crashed down to earth bringing treasure and the wildlife that it contained. Any of the defiant few that stayed on earth became lawmen keeping order to a land full of chaos and any who left became ark hunters. Now Cpt. Taz and Sgt. Verg were running low on cash and even though the world is barely surviving people still rely on cash so they signed up to be ark hunters they left and trained for whatever they run into and just did that until they got hired. After ten years Taz and Verg just wanted to go back home, they did their normal daily training until one day Verg noticed a note on their room door saying "To All Ark Hunters Von Bach Needs You" immediately Verg told Taz and they went to Von Bach and showed their skills. Taz during the Pale Wars was a person who couldn't sit in a plane and drop bombs or sit from a distance and snipe he liked to be up close, Verg on the other hand wasn't good with tense situations so he became a sniper he wanted to help and he felt that was the best way. Von Bach hired them and told them they needed to get an E.G.O. implant or Environmental Guardian Online and they would be on the next Stratocarrier to earth.

Chapter 1 Part 4: The New Freedom

Five months later The New Freedom a twenty ton strato carrier set off to earth for one purpose to help Von Bach and his hired ark hunters find the components to build an ark tech weapon not for violence but to reverse what happened to the earth. Von Bach would go down in history as the man who saved earth. As they entered the atmosphere the Ark Hunters were told to return to their seats. Taz and Verg start to have a conversation about what they think earth looks like, "Hey Verg you think they've started rebuilding civilization" Taz asked. "I don't know but I hope they've rebuilt Hooters... Man do I miss that place" Verg replies. "Yeah I don't know what they did but" Taz says and is then cut off by the Captain saying, "We've entered earth's atmosphere and will arrive in San Francisco in an hour so for now you can unbuckle your seats. Captain Out." Taz starts talking "Well I wish I could have visited San Francisco before it got messed up." "Yeah same here" Verg responds. For the rest of the time Taz and Verg relax by listening to music and getting to know the other ark hunters. Verg is talking to an Irathient when the Captain says on the speaker "We're now crossing the Golden Gate Bridge so buckle up we'll be landing in less than twenty minutes. Just as Taz and Verg are about to buckle up Mr. Von Bach comes over and tells them they need to have the E.G.O. system integrated because it could have glitches at first all of a sudden the carriers alarms sound and everyone is ordered to take their seats, they are then ordered to eject. Just as Taz and Verg are about to eject a the metal door of the ark hunter's courters brakes down and is followed by fire Taz and Verg eject successfully and were a second from being burned alive.

This concludes chapter one of the Project Tranquility series, this series will be as long as I get comments asking for the next chapter so stay tuned to see what happens to Taz and Verg.

This series was based the game and show Defiance.


End file.
